


Futo tte inai (I'm not fat)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childishness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Yuuyan, listen to me very closely: I expressed myself incredibly poorly, as usual. I didn’t mean you’re fat, because I don’t think that. I meant that those jeans make your legs look chubbier than they actually are, that’s all.”





	Futo tte inai (I'm not fat)

Yuya had holed himself up in the bathroom.

Chinen went knocking on the door from time to time, asking whether he meant to come out, but the elder just ignored him.

He had gotten in front of the mirror, wearing the jeans he had bought that morning.

While he studied his reflection, he couldn’t help groaning.

When he had gotten back home he had worn them and had shown them to his boyfriend, looking quite satisfied.

He liked the jeans.

Or at least he had liked them when he had seen them on the mannequin inside the store, he had liked them when he had tried them on, he had liked them when he had bought them.

And he had kept liking them until Yuri had looked at him, telling him they made him look fat.

It had been then that he had run to the bathroom, locking himself inside and feeling incredibly childish for his reaction, but he hadn't been able to help it.

He hated it whenever the younger made comments about his weight, and Chinen knew that.

He remembered he should've lost a few kilos every morning when he looked at himself in the mirror, it wasn’t necessary for the other to point that out.

He heard knocking for the umpteenth time, and this time the sound came with a sigh.

“Yuuyan, for the love of god, can you come out of there and talk to me like an adult?” Yuri asked, his voice dangerously close to sounding angry.

Takaki was tempted to refuse to answer, but in the end he caved and went to open, a grim look on his face.

“What’s there to say?” he asked, grimacing. “It’s a fact that I'm fat, isn’t it Yuri?” he added, trying to smile and failing miserably.

The other made an annoyed sound, putting his hands on his shoulders and looking straight into his eyes.

“Yuuyan, listen to me very closely: I expressed myself incredibly poorly, as usual. I didn’t mean you’re fat, because I don’t think that. I meant that those jeans make your legs look _chubbier_ than they actually are, that’s all.” he explained, his voice steady.

Takaki turned his nose up.

Chinen was damn good at spinning things when he wanted to.

“Let’s call things their name, Yuri: I'm not exactly all skin and bones.” he said, sarcastic.

Yuri made a half smile, unable to help it, while he hands slipped from Yuya’s shoulders to his hips.

“No, you’re not. But you’re not fat either, Yuuyan.” he got closer, bringing his mouth to his ear. “You’ve got flesh on your bones, and I like touching you more than I would if you didn’t. And I'm the one who had to like you, am I not?” he murmured, starting to caress him.

Yuya wished he could've replied.

He really wanted to, because he knew Yuri was playing him.

But under the touch of those hands, he really couldn’t form a coherent thought.

The hell with those jeans and how they made him look.

Having his boyfriend’s hands on, was worth all the pairs of jeans in the whole world.


End file.
